My Enemy My Beib
by Koichiro Alita
Summary: Cerita ini diperankan oleh Kaito 'Vocaloid' dan Hatsune Miku 'Vocaloid'. Mereka berdua adalah murid yang pintar mereka berdua juga sekelas tapi nih, sayangnya mereka berdua itu musuh bebuyutan dari TK! Tapi lama kelamaan mereka berdua itu sama-sama suka.


_**Halo-halo, by the way ini fanfic saya yang ke sekian kalinya. **__**Saya harap kalian para readers bisa menikmati cerita yang Geje, Nista, gak guna, gak penting ini…haha…**_

_**Summary : Cerita ini diperankan oleh Kaito 'Vocaloid' dan Hatsune Miku 'Vocaloid'. Mereka berdua adalah murid yang pintar mereka berdua juga sekelas tapi nih, sayangnya mereka berdua itu musuh bebuyutan dari TK! Tapi lama kelamaan mereka berdua itu sama-sama suka. Wah! Gimana jadinya ya kalo terbiasa bermusuhan jadi hubungan yang special? **__**Oh ya, ini buat reader harapp tahan ya..soalnya ada bagian tertentu yang rada' **__private__** Hm, pengen tau dong... Yuk Baca...**_

_**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corporated**_

_**Main Character : Kaito dan Hatsune Miku**_

_**Genre : Teen Romance/Drama**_

_**Rating : T+**_

_**Title : My Enemy My Beib**_

Suatu hari di Sebuah sekolah favorit . Murid-Murid di sekolah itu rata-rata ber-IQ 120 dan ber-EQ 65. Bisa dibayangkan? Betapa sekolah itu dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang berbakat juga akhlaknya baik.

Dari murid-murid itu ada dua orang murid, dua orang itu mempunyai IQ dan EQ yang sama tingginya. Wah! Oh, ya nama mereka berdua yaitu Kaito Albeins ('Albeins' = nama ngarang, so jgan di anggap serius ya?) dan Miku Zexiry ('Zexiry' = Nama ngarang jga). Hampir setiap perlombaan, mereka yang di ikutkan. Mereka itu murid terkenal di **Academy Lavato Special School. **Asal tau aja nih, ayah mereka berdua itu ternyata sahabat lama lo...

Pada suatu kesempatan, kepala sekolah **Academy Lavato Special School,** Arya Xavyer mengumumkan kepada seluruh keluarga besar **Academy Lavato Special School **bahwa akan mengirimkan 2 orang peserta untuk mengikuti lomba **The Best Couple Student Academy**(_Eh, emang ada ya lomba kayak gitu? Authornya duh duh_)**. **Dua orang yang dimaksud itu adalah Kaito Albeins dan Miku Zexiry dan syaratnya peserta lomba itu harus akrab seperti sudah berteman sejak lama. Tentu saja Kaito dan Miku sangat terkejut. Mereka menatap satu sama lain lalu memalingkan muka dan Miku mencibir, "Duh, emang harus kayak gini ya? Lebih baik gak ikut aja dari pada harus sama orang itu".

Keesokan harinya Miku mendatangi ruang kepala sekolah dan memprotes keputusan tersebut, "Mister, kenapa sih harus dipasangkan dengan anak setan itu?"

Mister Andrya menjawab dengan santai, "Aduh... kamu ini gimana sih _smart girl _murid terbaik kan Cuma kamu sama Kaito."

"Pak, 'kan bisa diganti sama ...". "Sssst,jangan banyak omong. Kamu ingat semboyan Academy kita? Untuk negaraku dan sekolahku 'kan?"potong .

"Ok, baiklah, saya turuti saja perintah bapak, asal bapak mau menemani saya latihan untuk persiapan lomba itu, supaya tidak ada fitnah," pinta Miku.

"Ya, terserah apa katamu, yang penting kamu ikut!" jawab mengiyakan.

"Huh!" kata Miku sambil keluar melangkah dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Hei kau gadis biru tosca! Ngapain kamu ke ruang kepala sekolah? Ooh ya, aku ngerti kamu mau ngundurin diri 'kan? Soalnya takut sama gue 'kan?" bentak Kaito pada Miku.

"Heh! Sembarangan aja kamu ngomongnya? Siapa bilang takut? Week," ujar Miku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan Kaito.

Pertama-tama mereka diberi pengarahan bagaimana lombanya dimana lokasinya siapa lawan tangguhnya bagaimana harus menyikapi peserta lain yang lebih baik dsb.

"Anak-anak, pada lomba ini kalian harus menjadi seperti teman lama, teman akrab, bahkan kalau perlu seperti sahabat yang tidak akan pecah hingga akhir waktu," ujar kepada Kaito dan Miku.

"Hah? Harus 'kah hingga seperti itu? Padahal 'kan lombanya masih 3 bulan lagi, aduh gak PW deh!" batin Miku dengan wajah cemberut.

Tanpa terlalu banyak bicara Kaito yang memang lebih pendiam ini menunjukkan wajah tidak suka ketika diberitahu pengarahan itu.

"Nah anak-anak, sekarang adalah saat latihan tersebut!" ujar .

"Ya, silahkan duduk saling membelakangi! Peraturan permainan ini adalah dilarang tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan dilarang protes dengan pertanyaan yang diberi! Mengerti?" ujar menjelaskan.

"Pertanyaan pertama: warna favorit orang yang dibelakang anda adalah? Pertanyaan kedua : Apa perasaan orang dibelakang anda ketika bertemu anda? Pertanyaan ketiga: Apakahnoarng dibelakang anda mau bergandengan tangan dengan anda? Dan pertanyaan terakhir : Apa pelajaran favorit orang dibelakang anda?" membacakan pertanyaan.

"Nah, sekarang tukarkan pada orang di belakang anda. Dan setelah menukar silahkan centangi jawaban mana yang benar menurut kepribadian anda," jelas .

Setelah dicek, ternyata diluar dugaan jawab mereka berdua ternyata benar. Sungguh diluar nalar, 2 orang yang saling benci ternyata mampu menjawab tentang kepribadian orang yang dibencinya. Betapa terkejutnya Kaito dan Miku, tetapi tidak dengan dan . dan sudah paham bahwa jika saling membenci maka suatu saat akan saling mencintai (haduh….ngawur mode: **ON**) dam mereka memberitahunya kepada Kaito dan Miku. Bertambahlah keterkejutan mereka.

"Nah, kalian tentu tidak mau itu terjadi 'kan? Makanya jangan saling benci baik-baiklah..Ok?" ujar . Sesungguhnya dan membuat strategi supaya mereka akrab dan tidak bermusuhan dengan mengatakan bahwa kalau saling membenci maka akan saling mencintai (_dapet ide dari mana nih author…_). Sejak saat itulah Kaito dan Miku belajar untuk tidak saling benci.

Hari berganti hari menjadi minggu, minggu berganti minggu menjadi bulan, tidak terasa perlombaan akan segera di mulai. Tanpa disadari ternyata mereka (Kaito dan Miku) sudah akrab bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat amat akrab. Semua siswa di sekolah itu heran karena melihat 'pemandangan' "aneh" yaitu Kaito dan Miku yang tidak lagi memalingkan muka karena saat ini mereka sudah saling menyapa.

"Ohayoo, Kaito-can.."sapa Miku, "Ohayoo, Miku-can.."balas Kaito dengan ramah.

yang melihat mereka sangat senang karena misinya dengan misi berhasil, ya dan berhasil menyatukan dua orang itu, "Ha ha ha, , ternyata misi kita berhasil! Love You…" (_Waaah..ternyata nyimpen hati buat , duh duh, cinlok ya mister…_).

Tidak terasa ternyata perlombaan dilaksanakan keesokan harinya. Malam itu Kaito tidak bisa memejamkan matanya begitu juga dengan Miku ia tidak sabar untuk mengikuti perlombaan itu.

"Oh My lord, My God, My the only who help me, please God, mudahkan kami untuk menjadi yang terbaik di perlombaan itu, Amien," do'a Miku malam itu.

**Keesokan harinya :**

Miku sudah siap dengan rok mini hitam, kemeja putih dan rompi biru tosca favoritnya. Tetapi, Miku masih menunggu Kaito. Ia harap-harap cemas karena setengah jam lagi perlombaan sedangkan sampai saat ini Kaito belum jua datang.

"Duh, Kaito-can, kenapa kamu belum datang sih..? Kamu tahu gak kalo sekarang ini mau lomba, Kaito-can..."batin Miku dalam hati.

"Kepada seluruh peserta lomba yang belum melakukan daftar ulang silahkan segera daftar ulang di barat lapangan basket karena sepuluh menit lagi lomba akan dimulai, Arigatoo Gozaimashu," panitia memberitahu.

"Haduh...Kaito kamu dimana sih?" ujar Miku.

"Miku-can, ayo kita daftar ulang," terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Miku yaitu suara Kaito.

"Kaito, kenapa lama sekali..." ujar Miku sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kaito tanpa sadar dan wajah Kaito me-merah.

"Hm, hm, hm, udah-udah sinetronnya, ayo daftar ulang," mengingatkan.

"Aah ya ayo!" Kaito berseru.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengikuti babak penyisihan, Kaito bertanya sesuatu pada Miku, "Miku-can, kenapa kamu peluk aku tadi, Oh ya aku tahu, kamu suka 'kan ma aku?"

"Hah suka? Jangan GR deh, inget ya kita dari TK itu musuhan gak mungkin lagi, aku suka ma kamu Kaito GR-an…we…."jawab Miku dengan nada sewot.

Sesungguhnya dalam hati Kaito terdapat rasa sedikit kecewa karena Miku masih menganggap mereka musuhan, padahal Kaito sudah jatuh hati pada Miku sejak lama tapi ia memendamnya karena mereka masih dibatasi _pagar bermusuhan_. Tapi bisa jadi 'kan mereka tidak akan lagi dibatasi pagar bermusuhan tapi dilindungi pagar saling mencintai?

"Oooh, gitu ya..." kata Kaito dengan nada sedikit kecewa dan lemas.

"Loh, ko' lemes sih, ayo doong, pengumumannya belum keluar lo, siapa tahu kita masuk final, ini belum berakhir Kaito, " ujar Miku menyemangati.

"Aah ya, ayo kita cari makan dulu laper nih," ajak Kaito sambil menggandeng tangan Miku. Saat inilah yang membuat jantung Miku berdegup kencang (aneh! Padahal 'kan masih nganggep musuh).

"Kaitooo, STOP!" ujar Miku menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito.  
>"Kamu gak nyadar? Tanganmu…" jawab Miku.<p>

"Oooh…" ujar Kaito sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Miku. Kaito memang sengaja menggandeng tangan Miku kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Miku untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka itu bukan musuh lagi.

"Ayo dooong… Aku sudah laper nih, gadis biru tosca," pinta Kaito penuh harap.

"Haduuuh…kenapa lagi sih anak ini? Tambah aneh aja… Aaah biarin deh!" batin Miku.

"Ya ayo," ujar Miku mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Pengumumanpun tiba, Kaito dan Miku harap-harap cemas begitu juga dengan peserta lainnya. Tanpa disadari mereka (Kaito dan Miku) tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Suasana makin panas ketika terdengar teriakan gembira dari peserta lainnya.

"Dan ranking pertama pada babak ini adalah...siapa ya... atas nama Kaito Albeins dan Miku Zexiry dari **Academy Lavato Special School!" **baca pembawa acara.

"Hore..."teriak Miku dan Kaito sambil berpelukan satu sama lain tanpa sadar.

Miku kemudian sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Tidak" jawab Miku.

"Teruslah berada di pelukanku seperti ini, Miku, teruslah genggam tanganku dan selalu katakana 'Aishiiteru, Ich Liebe Dich, dsb' kepadaku setiap hari," bisik Kaito ke telingan Miku. Ya, Kaito menyatakan isi hatinya tapi dengan cara yang berbeda. Itu membuat tubuh Miku bergetar bak terkena gempa 9.0 SR. Kemudian Kaito mendekatkan bibir merahnya itu ke bibir Miku, tapi Miku memalingkan mukanya.

"Maafkan, aku bisa menerimamu sebagai kekasihmu seperti yang kamu inginkan, tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kecupan pertamamu… di tempat ini," jawab Miku. (_gila! author bayangin ini aja udah merinding sendiri_)

Kemudian Kaito menggandeng tangan Miku dan mengajaknya ke taman belakang tempat lomba itu yang memang jarang terjamah oleh manusia, "Disinikah kita dapat melakukannya?"

Lalu, Miku menutup mata dan Kaito sedikit merunduk kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Miku dan terjadilah, hidung mancung Kaito menempel ke hidung Miku dan tangan lentik Miku menempek erat pada tangan Kaito. Momen itu berlangsung cukup lama. Sepertinya mereka menikmati momen itu terlihat dari mulut keduanya seperti terkena lem dan tidak pernah lepas. (_ Aduh… masak baru jadian dah kayak gitu sih, author hoi…_).

Babak semifinal pun dimulai, senyum mengembang dari wajah Kaito dan Miku yang membuat semangat mereka membara seperti bara api yang membakar selembar kertas menjadi abu.

"Kita harus bisa my first love, Miku-can," ujar Kaito penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, kita harus bisa my sweet darling, Kaito-can," balas Miku.

Perlombaan pun dimulai, mereka menjalankan misinya dengan cukup apik terbukti mereka masih bertengger di peringkat pertama pada season ketiga dari lima season di babak final ini. Babak inilah yang menentukan apakan mereka menang atau kalah.

Perlombaan pun usai pesertapun menunggu hasil lomba. Kali ini Kaito dan Miku tidak mendapati dan di depan ruang lomba.

" sama mana ya, Kaito-can?" tanya Miku.

"Entah, aku tak tahu, ayo kita cari My first Love" jawab Kaito.

Mereka berjalan-jalan menuju kantin mereka mendapati dan duduk berhadapan saling menatap dengan tatapan yang dalam selain itu tangan mereka menggenggan satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya mereka saling jatuh cinta," ujar Kaito.

"Ya, seperti…. Seperti kita, My Enemy, My Beib," jawab Miku.

_Waah, fanfic terpanjang yang pernah kubuat 1700 kata._

_Gimana ceritanya? __Bosen nggak sih kalian baca. Kalau udah read jangan lupa review ya.. pokoknya ingat 2R read and review, Ok! Arigatoo Gozaimashu!_


End file.
